


Blush

by HeartlessMemo



Category: Temperature of Love
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: A little ficlet based on Nwarrior777's original web comic. How Brian first develops his powers and meets Demian.
Relationships: Brian/Demian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluffy thing that popped into my head. It's based on [Nwarrior777's amazing and adorable webcomic!](https://nwarrior777.tumblr.com/tagged/web_comics) You should check it out! Enjoy!

Brian blushes dramatically when he’s embarrassed. Always has.

At the slightest hint of discomfort his face blooms a mortifying shade of crimson that advertises his humiliation to anyone who cares to look. And, of course, people feel the need to comment— 

_ Oh, are you embarrassed, sweetie? _

_ Look at him blush! _

_ You’re redder than a tomato! _

— Which only serves to increase his discomfort until his cheeks darken so alarmingly that he’s sometimes asked if he’s feeling alright and encouraged to sit down and drink a glass of water. 

It’s how he first discovers his powers.

He’s a college freshman, standing in front of his World Civilizations class and stuttering through a presentation of his paper on Medieval agriculture. He keeps his eyes glued to the sheet of paper clutched in his hands. His round cheeks feel like burning hot coals. And then someone laughs.

Or maybe they only clear their throat, but to Brian it sounds like the cruelest cackle aimed directly for his heart.

All he remembers after that is the feeling of his blush heating up worse than ever. Spreading from his face, down his neck, his shoulders, shooting along his arms and into his hands. The paper he holds burst into flames.

Shortly after that he transfers schools.

  
  
  


Everything seems to come so easily to the other students. Whether it’s teleportation, mind-reading, flying… Everyone else has a handle on their powers and then there’s Brian. 

He sits cross-legged on the quad, surrounded by a group of fellow new students and quietly stewing with dread. They’re going around the circle and introducing themselves. You’re only meant to  _ state _ what your ability is, but the first person to go gives a little demonstration of his telekinetic power and each student that follows repeats the display. What is Brian going to do? Set himself on fire? Burn the school down before he even takes his first class? As his turn gets closer and closer, he can feel himself heating up with that old, tell-tale blush. His breathing accelerates until he’s wheezing softly, shoulders hitching and eyes stinging with tears.

Suddenly everyone in the circle turns their expectant gazes to him. 

Burning. Hot. Fire. Going to lose control—

A cool, soft hand perches on his meaty forearm. And just like that the flames that had been threatening to consume him are doused. Brian looks at the hand— pale, a little knobbly— and then trails his eyes up along the lean, lightly freckled arm until his gaze finally meets a pair of ice blue eyes peering back at him and projecting a steady, comforting kindness.

“You don’t have to show anyone,” the man says.  _ He’s gorgeous.  _ “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do yet.”

Brian stammers through his introduction without a demonstration. His savior goes next.

“I’m Demian,” he says, sounding relaxed, casual,  _ cool _ . “And I can create and manipulate cold and ice.” He pauses, eyeing Brian before adding, “I guess we make a good pair, huh?”

Brian blushes.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
